The Lost Child
by DumaFire
Summary: In this fanfiction, Karkat gets hurt and gets amnesia. He thinks he's a little kid! Everyone needs to look after him now, and it's a real pain. -WIP-


**A/N: These random people have been bothering me about 2nd person not being allowed on here for whatever reason. I am sick to death of being reported, and so I am continuing this story on Archive of Our Own Works. This story has been changed from second person into first person, so do not expect it to be as good as it once was. It will not be continued on here, either, and will be continued on A03. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

**The Lost Child **

By Claws1010 [DumaFire]

Karkat always found himself stumbling around the veil when he tried to go somewhere. Lots of the others were slobs, leaving around bottles of faygo wherever they pleased and things like that. It was simple that he would slip over one and hit his head, but he never expected what had come next.

**-.:Chapter 1:.-**

Karkat was holding one of his romcoms, in an irritated mood as usual. He grumbled to himself bitterly as he walked down the stairs to try and find the one room they used as a living room. He was tired, having to wait around 3 YEARS. He figured that would at least put use of all the romcoms he had saved in large piles. He didn't care what anyone said, these were CLASSICS. He huffed to himself, reading the long name of the romcom as he walked along. He didn't take notice to the trash littered around, and tripped over a bottle of faygo that Gamzee had probably left behind. He stumbled back, falling over, and hitting his head harshly against one of the chests. Everything went black.

**_== Be Terezi Pyrope._**

Everyone had been doing their usual jobs, mainly just trying to find pastimes since the first two humans arrived. I had been talking to Dave for a while, laughing over his usual antics, if they could be called such. He was now talking with Sollux, and it was fun to listen to. I couldn't help but realize that Karkat's been gone for half the day now. I figure he was probably up to his neck in romcoms. I think now might be a good time to bother him, if anything. Everyone else was having fun talking to each other, and mainly learning of a few things in either Alternian or Human culture. I tell Dave and the others that you'll be back, and they crack a few jokes just to send me off. I wander down the stairs, and then am confronted by a strange shuffling sound. What in Alternia?

I find Karkat sitting around, but it seems that he had taken his shoes off for some reason. He had taken off his socks, too, and appeared to be fooling around with his pawfeet? He didn't smell as upset as he usually was. In fact, he gave off a smell as if someone were to yell at him, he would cry. In other words, He had a delicate smell to him, as if he had suddenly fused with Tavros or something along those lines. I walk down the stairs, looking over to him, despite the fact I wouldn't be able to see him there. A bit startled, he looks over to me, and then he did something I didn't think I would ever smell him do. He looked up at me with a smile, and in a soft, child-like voice he greeted me. "Hi Terezi!"

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He didn't seem himself, but it didn't seem like he was drunk or high off of something. If so, he would have smelled like Gamzee, or maybe even like Rose. I 'glare' at him with one of my most confused expressions, and he sweetly asks "What's wrong?" "Karkat, why are you acting so strange?" I reply. Karkat was growing just as confused as I was. I can guess he was probably thinking '_What did she mean by strange?'_

**_== Be Karkat Vantas_**

I am now Karkat Vantas. I look over to Terezi, confused by her obscene words. It was funny that she looked much… Older than I have ever seen her. She looked just as confused as I was, probably. Everything in the room seemed smaller compared to the things in my hive. Everything felt… weird, really. I look over to Terezi, getting up to stand. I look around the room some more, and I still don't know how I got here, none the less why I was here. "Hey Terezi… where are we?" I ask, as gently as I always so. I find it weird that my voice was quite raspy too—I don't remember using it to yell or anything. And my voice is deeper than I remember, too. This was getting really strange. Maybe this was all a dream?

Terezi 'looks' at me, as if she were putting the pieces together, slowly. "We're in the veil, remember?" She states matter-of-factly. I look over to her, shaking my head. "I don't remember ever seeing this room before…." She seems to get an idea after a short pause, giving me one of her trademark smirks. "Karkles, how old are you?" She asks. I find it weird that she would be asking such a question, but then again it was probably for a reason. "I'm… 3 and a half seeps old" I reply. Her smirk disappears, and becomes a look of concern. "…Karkles, You're not three and a half sweeps. You're six sweeps old.," she replies. I look startled that she could tell me such a thing. Of course I'm 3 sweeps old! I was old enough to walk around without Crabdad having to bother me about being careful with everything. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I watch her walk off into the distance, and decide to walk around the room to see if there was anything you could do. I pick up the romcom I had dropped earlier, and feel my head beginning to ache. What was that all about?

**_== Be Terezi Pyrope_**

I am now Terezi Pyrope once again, and I have no clue how to explain to everyone what happened. After all, I had never expected something like this to happen. Then again, who would? I wonder who I could tell this to. I would ask Dave, but I doubt he would take this matter seriously enough. Kanaya was accepting of most things, so she would probably try to help. Rose was also quite smart, so she could probably help out with things as well. I wonder who to tell first, but figuring that Rose and Kanaya would probably be studying together as usual, I figure I might break the news to them first. Leaving Karkat to deal with this himself would just be plain unlawful, and I could never do such a thing.

I walk through the veil, smelling my way around. The passageways were familiar and easy to navigate, so it didn't take long for me to stumble over to Kanaya's respiteblock. I knock on her door, and she tells me to come in. She was a bit surprised to see it had been me that had wondered in, but invited me to come inside anyways. Rose wasn't there, unlike I had expected. Kanaya was making a dress with her sewing machine, and it already looked amazing. However, that isn't why I'm here. I decide to tell her directly. "Something is wrong with Karkat."

_**== Be Kanaya Maryam**_

I had been sewing a dress based off of the main character in the book that me and Rose had been reading. It was a big book she had taken from Karkat during his argument with Dave a week or so ago. The story was amazing, showing the complex nature of troll love as well as the overlapping of quadrants. I heard a knock on my door, and thinking Rose was stopping by to pick up something she left earlier, I tell her to come inside. To your surprise, it was Terezi, with a quite concerned look on her face. Her usual grin wasn't there, and I knew something must have been wrong. That's when she told me. "Something is wrong with Karkat."

Of course, I was quite surprised. "I see... Has he been hurt?" I ask, wondering what aspects of 'wrong' she could have been implying. "He doesn't remember a thing, and he believes he is three and a half sweeps years old. I couldn't imagine why, though," she replies. I think over what could of happened, but I think back to the book once more, and realize something. "Did he hit his head somehow? That might explain his amnesia," I reply. Terezi thinks it over. "I'm not sure, but he was sitting on the floor when I first found him. That might explain that..." she replies. "Oh? Might I ask what he was doing?" She thinks back to Karkat, playing with his pawfeet in a childish manner. Her grin returns to her, and she she begins to laugh. I wasn't sure of why at the time, but she explained it. "He was playing with his feet like a grub," she states mater-of-factually. I couldn't help but laugh a bit too, despite the situation. It was strange to picture our 'leader' playing with his feet.

Me and Terezi go over to where Karkat had been last. She had told me that he had been in the room everyone used as a living room, reading over the name of a romcom he had probably brought with him before he lost his memory. However, by the time I arrived, he was gone. There wasn't a single trace of him left at all, and despite all your searching I couldn't find him.

_**== Be Karkat Vantas**_

**A/N: This story has been discontinued on FF. Please continue reading on ArchieveOfOurOwnWorks. Please remember that this version of the story has been changed from second person into first person, and so the A03 version is the original. Thank you for your time.  
**


End file.
